closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Iguana Entertainment
Background Iguana Entertainment was a video game developer was founded on August 14, 1991 by Jeff Spangenberg (who later founded Retro Studios) in Sunnyvale, California to develop games from Acclaim and Sunsoft. In September 1993, it moved to Austin, Texas and became a Texas corporation three months later. At the same time, it acquired Optimus Software, Ltd. and was renamed into "Iguana U.K.". It is known for developing games like NBA Jam, the'' NFL Quarterback Club'' series, the Turok series, the'' Aero the Acro-Bat'' series, and South Park games. In January 1995, Iguana was purchased by Acclaim and became a subsidiary of it. It's first game was Super High Impact for Sega Genesis. In 1998 Jeff Spangenberg was fired from the company by Acclaim and he sued them several months later. In 1999, Iguana Entertainment was taken over by Acclaim and turned into "Acclaim Studios Austin", while its subsidiaries were renamed: "A.S. Salt Lake City" (Iguana West, formerly Sculptured Software) and "A.S. Teesside" (Iguana UK, formerly Optimus Software). Other studios were also renamed - "A.S. London" (Probe Entertainment, formerly Probe Software and later Iguana London for a short time), "A.S. Cheltenham", and in 2002, "A.S. Manchester" (Software Creations). In 2002, "A.S. Teesside" closed down and many employees were relocated to "A.S. Cheltenham". In December 2002, "A.S. Salt Lake City" closed down due to financial problems. In 2004, when Acclaim went bankrupt, all the other studios were closed down and liquidated. 1st Logo (1992-1993) Nicknames: "The Shining Text", "The Rainbow Text" Logo: On a white background, we see the dark gray word "IGUANA" in a sci-fi pixel like font in gray with lights on it's black outline with "ENTERTAINMENT" under it. Suddenly, the "IGUANA" text shines then, the rainbow gradient color slides inside the "IGUANA" text forming the logo. Variant: On the SNES tech-demo Jeff's Shoot'Em Up, the still logo takes place on the scrolling starfield background. Also, "ENTERTAINMENT" has the gradient shine white color. FX/SFX: The text shining, the rainbow colors sliding in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. The normal version is only seen on Super High Impact for Sega Genesis. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1993-1995) Nicknames: "The Iguana Debuts", "The Iguana", "The Rainbow Text II" Logo: On a white background, we see the logo from before (With "ENTERTAINMENT" in a gradient color), but this time we see an iguana, who is wearing its sunglasses, is hanging on "IGUANA". Trivia: The original version of the logo was painted on canvas by Matt Stubbington. Variants: There are different variations of the logo. *On the Genesis version of Aero The Acro-Bat and Aero The Acro-Bat 2, there are rainbow colored paint smudges on the background. **On Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel, an iguana is wearing a pink ninja bandanna and he's holding a shuriken. **On the SNES version of Side Pocket, an iguana (Who is grinning) is holding a pool stick, with the pool stick sharpener on the "G". Also, the logo appears via the pixelized transition. *On NBA Jam and NBA Jam Tournament Edition, a humanoid iguana (with a full human body; Also he is grinning), is wearing a basketball jersey spinning a basketball and is sitting on the "IGUANA" text with it's tail hanging between "N" and "A", his left foot on "A", and his right foot on "N". **On the SNES version of former, the logo is on the basketball floor background, "IGUANA" is in 3D style and "ENTERTAINMENT" is in plain white. That version also appears on the beta version of latter title for SNES. **On the Game Gear version of former, the logo is in it's same style as the SNES version, but the background is black, "ENTERTAINMENT" is in light peach color, and the basketball lands on an iguana's finger once the logo fully fades in. Also, the logo flashes into white after a couple of seconds. **On the Game Gear version of latter title, the shadow is not there and "ENTERTAINMENT" is dark green. *On the SNES version of NBA Jam Tournament Edition, the logo takes place on the basketball court background at night with light above the logo. Plus, the iguana (again with a full human body), is wearing a different basketball jersey (the jersey is white while the shorts are blue with red lines) with shoes on his feet, spinning a basketball (Balancing left and right while it spins) and is laying on the "IGUANA" text with it's tail hanging between "U" and "A" and his right arm hanging between the "G" and "U" and "ENTERTAINMENT" again, is in plain white. *On the Genesis version of Pirates of Dark Water, an iguana (Who is grinning) is wearing a pirate hat, an eye patch instead of sunglasses, has a sword on his left hand and hook on the text. **If you enter the Level Select code, the background will turn blue. *On the SNES version of NFL Quarterback Club, we see the the artwork version of CGI iguana facing right hanging on the CGI "IGUANA" text with slimy and icky colored stuff under the "IGUANA" text and "ENTERTAINMENT" is black. **On the Genesis version, the text part of the logo is in it's 2D style like in the standard version. Plus, the slimy and icky colored stuff are gone. FX/SFX: None, but the basketball spinning for the NBA Jam variants. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sound Variants: *On Aero the Acro-Bat and Aero the Acro-Bat 2, the game's title music is heard. *On the SNES version of Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel, the game's opening theme is heard. *On the Side Pocket variation, we hear a fast 6-note jingle. Then we hear a pool stick hit sound as it transitions out. Availability: Seen on Iguana games through the era. The normal version is seen on the SNES version of Aero The Acro-Bat. Scare Factor: None, unless if the iguana scares you. 3rd Logo (1995-1999) Nicknames: "The Iguana II", "CGI Iguana", "Killer the Iguana", "The Rainbow Text III", "CGI Rainbow Text" Logo: We see an iguana with sunglasses peeking it's head out looking to the left. Then we zoom out to reveal that he's hanging on the rainbow gradient colored "IGUANA" text with "ENTERTAINMENT" underneath, which has a spotlight effect done in CGI while he looks to the right. When he looks back to the left and tapping his fingers, the word "ENTERTAINMENT" shines as it stops into it's normal position. Trivia: The still version is the 3D variant of the previous logo and was done by Cyrus Lum. Variants: *On the Sega Saturn version of College Slam, the normal version is much smaller. *There is a still artwork version of the logo where it has the light shine on the top of the second "A" and "ENTERTAINMENT" has a red-blue texture on it. **On the Genesis versions, the background is white. **On the SNES versions, the background is black and "ENTERTAINMENT" has a spotlight effect on it. *On 32X versions of NFL Quarterback Club and NBA Jam Tournament Edition, the still logo is on iguana's skin background. **On the latter, it appears via the wipe transition from the Acclaim logo. *On PlayStation, Saturn, and PC versions of Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball, the normal version is stretched out. When "ENTERTAINMENT" shines, it fades into the intro of the game. *On PlayStation and Saturn versions of NBA Jam Tournament Edition, as well as the PC versions of College Slam, and Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball (If the game runs without videos), the still version is on a light blue-green sky background with a close-up of an iguana's eye under the logo. **On the PS version of former title, after the couple of seconds it zooms in. **On the latter titles, there is sunlight above on the sky background. *On NFL Quarterback Club '97, the "IGUANA" text takes place on a football stadium with the football on the "IGUANA" text. We see an iguana climbing into the stadium with his hands slamming the ground causing the letters to flip as we pan through while the we move through. Then the letters go back into it's position. Then an Iguana throws the football away. Then he climbs on the text then he looks up as he taps his finger and the word, "ENTERTAINMENT" drops down causing the letters except "G" and "N" to jump, then the iguana looks to the left and taps his fingers. If you look closely on the right TV screen of the scoreboard, you can see another variation of the normal logo, but an iguana wears a football helmet and is holding a football. *On Batman Forever: The Arcade Game, it's on the same background from the Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo. *On WWF War Zone, the logo glows yellow fading into the logo and it's on the steel plate like object during the game's opening intro. Also, "ENTERTAINMENT" is plain gray and doesn't have a texture. **On the Nintendo 64 version, the logo doesn't glow yellow. *On Turok: Dinosaur Hunter, it takes place on the jungle rainforest. Plus, someone (probably Turok) shoots the arrows into the tree as the iguana dodges them. Then he gulps and looks around tapping his fingers being nervous. Then he runs away, as more arrows appear including an ax. *On Turok 2: Seeds of Evil, it takes place on the rainforest. An iguana is tapping his fingers while he sees something going on. He sees the birds flying away. Then he notices Turok attempting to shoot arrows at him, but he ducks. After a couple of seconds, he gets up and stands on the logo holding guns, then he starts shooting Turok couple of times. Then he cackles. *On the PC and Nintendo 64 versions of South Park, the logo takes place on the snowy area. Then Kenny comes in and looks at the logo. Then he tells Cartman, Kyle, and Stan to come over and look at it. Then an Iguana climbs in and eats Kenny's head off while the others panic and ran away. Kyle says "Dude, this is totally (BLEEP)ed up there." Then Stan says "Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" with Kyle saying "You B*****d!" Then the rats come in and eat Kenny's blood as the iguana grins. If you look on the bottom right, you can see the South Park sign. *On NFL Quarterback Club '99, continuing where the Acclaim Sports logo left off, there is no real iguana and the logo zooms in. Brett Farve of the Packers in their uniform comes in running though and tackles into a camera. *On the Nintendo 64 version of Forsaken (known as Forsaken 64), the word, "IGUANA" comes letter by letter flying, spinning and bounce into the view. Then the iguana, without glasses, appears climbing onto the text and looks around. Then the words, "ENTERTAINMENT UK" with the spotlight effect appear under the "IGUANA" text. *On Iggy's Reckin Balls, the word, "IGUANA" appears letter by letter flying and spinning onto the screen causing the stars to appear, then Iggy (the game's main character) appears swinging through in front then he flies up. Then the word "ENTERTAINMENT" slides in. Then Iggy falls into the text sitting on it. Then he looks around and then he roars like Leo the Lion from the MGM logo. As he roars, Narlie the Jack-O-Lantern comes swinging in laughing, and crashes through the logo knocking Iggy out. *On All-Star Baseball 2000, the logo without a real iguana is superimposed on the opening intro of the game. FX/SFX: Depending on game. Music/Sounds: A synth music with the sounds of an iguana growling and the shining ending with three note synth choir. Music/Sound Variants: *The game's title theme or silent for the still variants. *On NFL Quarterback Club 97, it's the synth music from the normal logo. While that plays, we hear the Iguana walking steps, the sound of throwing ball and the growling. *Silent for the Turok and NFL Quarterback Club 99 variants. *A beat-box like tune on the Iggy's Reckin Balls variant. *Sometimes, the game's background music is used for other variants. Availability: The standard animated variant was only used for it's first two years and has appeared on NFL Quarterback Club 96 for Sega Saturn and PC and College Slam and Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball for PlayStation, Saturn, and PC. However, it surprisingly doesn't appear on All-Star Baseball 97 featuring Frank Thomas for PlayStation and Saturn, as the game goes directly into the game's opening intro after the Acclaim logo. The NFL QB Club 97 variant was only seen on NFL Quarterback Club 97 for PlayStation, Saturn, and PC. The still variants appear on it's games for SNES, Genesis and Sega 32X, and NBA Jam Tournament Edition for PlayStation, Saturn and PC. The WWF variant was only on WWF War Zone for PlayStation and Nintendo 64. The Batman variant appears on Batman Forever: The Arcade Game for PlayStation, Saturn, and PC. The other variants appear on it's games for Nintendo 64 through the era. However, it's also intact on PC versions of Turok: Dinosaur Hunter, Turok 2: Seeds of Evil and South Park as well. Scare Factor: Depending on variant: *Low for the standard animated variants, unless if the Iguana scares you. *None for the still variants, unless if the Iguana scares you. *Low to medium for N64 variants. *Medium to high for the Turok 2 variant. Category:Video Games